


One Step Closer

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Don't Ask, F/M, Fluffy, Songfic, i haven't read it in ages, i think, previously on a different site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor fell in love. And then he lost her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I so totally forgot I had written this. I, for one, cannot believe I ever wrote song fics. And I can't believe I wrote them for Doctor Who. I am not a big fan of them, so why I wrote them is beyond me. However, I would very much like to point out that of all the drivel I've written, this is most definitely high up on the list of favourite.

_Heart beats fast_  
Colours and Promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall?

He hadn't intended for it to happen. If anything, he tried desperately to prevent it. How could he fall in love with someone, when he knew it'd just end in heartbreak? He sat there, watching her sacrifice herself for him, for them… Why would he allow himself to go through it all again?  
 __  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

When she regenerated, when she became that woman, that woman who he'd been running from for so long… As he watched her, him dying on the cold marble ground, and her, surrounded in a red haze of lawfully justified pain, the realisation came to him.

You can't choose who you fall in love with… It just… Happens…  
 _  
One Step Closer_

He thought he knew her… Knew the limitations and boundaries that she'd go to for him… He had no idea just how far those reached… Barely knowing him but for the stories she was told… Trusting three simple words, an image and a name… And she saved him… Again…

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

Regenerating is a lot like dying. You die, and then you walk away, a whole new body, a whole new person… So what is it, when you give up those regenerations? They're a part of who you are. Is it dying when you give them up?

_Darling don't be afraid_  
I have loved you  
For a Thousand Years

How long would they have together? Could he know that?

_I love you  
For a thousand more_

Did he want to? He already knew how it ends… Did he want to know when?

_Time stands still_  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave

She stopped all of time to save him. She stopped all of her time to save him. Will it ever end? Her, trying desperately for him to love her, and him, taking everything she could ever give? He married her, because it was the only way to save time and space and everything in between. But was that the only reason?

_I will not let anything take away_  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

He looked at her, tears in her eyes but determination and sheer stubbornness evident on her face. The woman who marries the Doctor. It here, right here, when he knows. He loves her… He'll do anything to save her. It's here, he decides, time is not the boss of him. Because he marries her. And he wouldn't do that for just anyone.

_One Step Closer_

And then time restarts, and he's dead. But, he's not dead. But everyone thinks he's dead. Except her. Because she's his wife. And she knows.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you  
For a thousand more

Her days are spent in prison, serving out a sentence for a crime she 'technically' didn't commit. All for him. And that's just as bad as dying… Right? Except her nights are for him, for her… For them… She spent two lifetimes waiting for him, and now she'll spend twelve thousand doing the same thing. Except this time, he knows where she is… This time… She won't have to wait the whole time…

_And all along I believed  
That I would find you_

And he did find her. Eventually, and not the way he'd promised. But he'd found her… Broken and changed… But he put her back together again… It took time… But she was safe…  
 __  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

She was safe… Until she wasn't… Because when you run with the Doctor… It feels like it'll never end… And how ever hard you try… You can't run forever… And he knew that… And she knew that…

_One step closer_

He loved her… It just took time for him to realize it…

_One step closer_

And by then… He wasted too much time denying it…

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

He wondered if she knew. When he took her to Darillium, and he cried, and she watched, and the towers sang… He wondered if she knew…

_And all along I believed_  
That I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

He'd saved her… Just not in the way he'd wanted. But he'd keep trying. He'd keep looking for a way to bring her back to him. As long as it took, as hard as it'd be… He find her again… He'd bring her back.

Because he loved her… His wife… His impossible woman… His River Song…


End file.
